


Trouvaille

by CandyAliens



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluffy as fuck ommggg what happened, Frerard, I think there will be daddy kink at least, M/M, Might also turn into some S/M?? Who knows, Multi Chapter, Smut, We r seeing where the wind takes us on this one boys, ddlb, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAliens/pseuds/CandyAliens
Summary: "Watch where you are going next time.""W-excuse me!?"Frank Iero doesn't like peopleGerard Way does





	1. Prologue: Spilt Milk

A growl was heard as the man closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. After a long day at work he had decided to walk home, needing to clear his head from the anger he felt dealing with employees, and lessen the chance of getting more agitated by New Jersey traffic and student drivers. But as he was walking, he felt someone bump into him. A cold pink liquid began to seep down and through his white work shirt.

The stocky tattooed man was practically fuming as he looked down at the cold beverage soaking his shirt, and the high-pitched babbling of the red-head who stumbled into him wasn't helping much.

"Watch where you are going next time.", he said as he looked at the one who bumped into him, ruining his work shirt in the process. A plump boy, around his early twenties stood there, dressed in a pink sweater that reached his thighs, tight black skinny jeans, and black converse, all contrasting greatly against his vibrant red hair. His soft features looked upset as his pointed eyebrows furrowed, the loss of his beverage and the situation that was occurring not being on his to-do list.

The boy infront of him looked at him with shock, mouth agape at the comment made, not expecting the response he was given. All too soon a flustered anger filled his hazel eyes, nostrils flaring slightly and face tinting red.

"W-excuse me?!"

The soaked man looked surprised at the other boys sudden change in attitude, but recovered quickly as his eyes narrowed and eyebrow lifted, giving the boy infront of him a stern look.

"Watch that tone, brat, or you'll find yourself over my knee."

A blush slowly made its way to the others face, his cheeks beinning to match his hair as he stuttered. He looked down and away then crossed his wrists infront of him, empty milk container clutched between his fingers. He jumped slightly hearing the other mans voice again,

"I believe what you meant to say was 'sorry'."

He looked back up at him, then cast his eyes down as he apologized with a small huff.

"Yes sir,,, im sorry."

The tattooed man let out a frustrated sigh, but smiled slightly at the red faced boy. He turned a little spotting a near by café.

"Here, I'll buy you another one. I planned on getting a drink anyway." He stated as he reached down and took the empty contaimer from the boys hand.

"Th-thank you so much sir!" The boy said, smiling as he looked into the tattooed mans eyes, "I'm Gerard." 

"Frank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyyss!! I'm terrible at starting fics but I promise the next chapter is better. Tell me if you spot any typos or have cool ideas for this! Have a nice day and remember to drink water


	2. Chapter One: Strawberry Milk and Dark Coffee

The smell of sweet coffee and cake pops range through the air as the two entered the café. There were only a few other costumers around, all on laptops and cellphones, drinking beverages in the plush café seats. The dark brown color of the café complimented the soft colors of the pastries and mugs. Though, it complimented the two who just walked in even more; Gerards soft pink sweater and bright colored hair stood out against the rest of the scenery, while Frank's stained shirt and pinstriped suit fit right in with the rest of the costumers.

The sound of clicking mugs and light chatter were heard throughout the small building as the two walked up to the barista, a friendly looking man with long dark brown hair, his name tag reading 'Bert'.   
  
"Hello, what may I do for you today?" The barista asked, mostly looking towards Gerard.   
  
Gerard opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off when Frank began to order for him.  
  
"He'll take the Strawberry Milk, as for me I'll have a coffee, black." Frank said, eyes darkening slightly and moving a step closer to the other boy until he felt the soft material of Gerards sweater press against his silky work shirt. He knew he had no reason to be angered, he just was.  


"That will be $7.49, and your name, sweetheart?" Bert replied, leaning forward slightly as he ignored Frank's almost obvious frustration.   


"Frank." He grumbled out in a reply as he quickly payed and grabbed Gerards wrist, leading them to a table farthest away from the barista.  


Gerard sat down with a huff. "Frankie why were you so mean to Bert? He was just being nice!"  


Frank have no verbal reply, instead he just gave Gerard another stern look, meaning he wasn't in the mood to argue. The smaller red headed boy didn't take this idea well, and continued to press the subject to the other man until their order was class. Frank was about to get up to retrieve their beverages, but was too late as the red head infront of him quickly took off.   


Frank watched as the boy happily walked over the the counter, and saw as fingers lingered too long exchanging drinks. He had no reason to be mad, is what he kept telling himself, but the urge to protect the small boy from the rest of the world was overwhelming and foreign. He was already surprised enough at himself for inviting the boy to get coffee with him, as he considered himself a misanthropist. People annoyed him and that was that, they were loud, obnoxious, gross. But Gerard was somehow different. He was calming. His constant chatter was almost charming and pleasant to listen to, the way he moved and talked was interesting. In the short time he had known the boy he had begun to like him. The way his face reddened and his nostrils flared. But right now Frank couldn't focus on the calming aspects, only on how he wanted Gerard back near him and away from Bert.

As Gerard skipped back to the table and handed Frank his drink, Frank caught a glimpse of some numbers written on the side of Gerards drink. The pink liquid not masking the appearance of the dark sharpie. The tattooed man felt a spurt of anger rise and bubble inside of him, but soon was calmed as he looked at the smiling boy infront of him.  


"Thank you for the drink Frankie," The boy said interrupting the silence. Frank grunted in reply as he sipped on his bitter hot beverage.   
  
"You don't like to talk much, do you?" Gerard piped up again, tilting his head slightly, straw inbetween his plump lips.   
  
"I'm just a bit annoyed right now, doll." Frank sighed as the other boy blushed slightly at the nickname. "Why is that?"   
  
"It's nothing to worry about, just focus on your drink."  
  
The silence only lasted a little while until Gerard interrupted it again.   
  
"Frankie where do you work?"  
  
Frank sighed as he took a long sip of his drink. "I work for my family's company, I'm the CEO of the New Jersey branch."  
  
"The CEO, like the boss?"   
  
"Yes the boss."  
  
The boy hummed slightly and looked down at his straw as he drank. "I don't think I could ever be a boss, I wanna be an artist one day." He said looking up at Frank through his lashes. "An artist?" Frank said looking back at him. "Mhmm" The boy hummed, "I like comic books and drawing, I wanna be a comic book artist, I have this idea for a series."

"Are you in college?" Frank asked over the rim of his coffee mug. "Yep! I'm arts art major at the nearby college." Frank thought for a moment before asking again, "How old are you?" Gerard swallowed some of his drink before answering, "21, you?" Frank's eyebrows rose a bit as he said "I'm 27." He replied, though Gerard looked distracted as he looked at the other mans hands. "What?" Frank almost snapped. The red head blushed at the fact that he had been caught before pointing to the other mans hands

"You have pretty tattoos." Pretty. Frank thought. No one had ever called them pretty. "Thank you," He replied with a small smile as he puts down his drink, resting his head on one of his hands and laying the other out on the table, watching as Gerards eyes followed. 

They talked some more until Frank felt a soft finger run over the tattoos on his hand. He usually didn't like people touching him, but the pale fInger against his calloused hand felt nice. The conversation continued until they were interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from Gerards phone 

"Hello? Mikey!"

_Mikey_ , Frank thought. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't help the odd slice of jealousy that cut through him at the idea of him being Gerards boyfriend. He heard the muffled reply on the other end of the phone, Gerards voice responding "with Frankie." The conversation soon ended as the phone was put away.

"Frankie, I have to go that was my brother."

Frank proceeded to feel a bit dumb as he blushed lightly. Brother. Oops.

Gerard said his goodbye and thank you again, but before Frank could reply he was cut off by a kiss on the cheek. He sat gaping slightly as the boy ran out of the café giggling. Frank rested his hand on his cheek and couldn't help the smile that formed as he looked across from him, seeing Bert's number on the abandoned milk container and the barista in question growling slightly from his place at the counter.


	3. Chapter Two: Flower Crowns and Comfort

Frank shut the door to his house a bit louder than needed, throwing off his blazer as he walked around his expensive house. He barely greeted his staff as he went to his bedroom, locking the door. The cool air from the slightly open window blew the dark red curtains, the dimming light from outside lightly illuminating the room. Frank paid no mind as he stomped around, quickly changing clothes and laying down on the black silk sheets of his king sized bed.  
  
Pressing his hand over his face he let's out a large breath, hands rubbing as he flops down. How could someone do that to him? Usually he would have brushed the guy off and continued on his way. Not invite him out for a drink. Then proceed to actually enjoy himself. Was it an off day or was the boy, Gerard, doing something to his head? He decided that he may never know, as he now has no form of contact with the boy, and was slightly relieved at that thought. The idea of enjoying another person was stressing him out. Seeing him again... Frank didn't know if he liked that thought. He smiled slightly as he tucked himself under the covers.   
  
He woke up feeling oddly warm, but in a good way. He knew he dreamed about something, but couldn't remember what. Tossing his legs over the side of the bed he straightened his plain black Misfits tee shirt and felt the cold wood through his sock clad feet. He got up with a stretch and a loud yawn as he got ready for work, not looking forward to the long day of dealing with employees.   
  
Deciding to take his car instead of walk this time, he loaded his work briefcase into his black Mercedes, starting the engine and backing out of his driveway. Driving along the road to his work absent-mindedly, he couldn't help but feel a bit off. Frank shrugged off the feeling as he got out of his car upon arrival, straightening his black pinstripe suit, and tightening his plain black tie. Proceeding to make his way to his office, only being able to work for a short amount of time before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Mr. Iero!" He heard his assistant say as he stumbled in, glasses askew and blond hair a mess.  
  
"What is it Patrick." He answered flatly. The blond straightened himself up before looking at his boss. Blushing slightly at his own demeanor.  
  
"Well, Mr. Iero, I was wondering if I could maybe, have some time off?" Patrick stumbled as he fiddled his the fabric of his cardigan, "I'm planning to take this small vacation with my boyfriend you see and-" Frank interrupted the stuttering boy as he looked at him, "When and for how long?" Patrick looked up at Frank slightly surprised as he was interrupted. "Oh, um, in three days Sir, and I'll only be gone for a week." He said looking at his boss with slightly pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine. Just in the mean time I need you to file some things and prepare the new guy to take over for you. I believe his name is Michael?"   
  
The blond boys eyes filled with joy as he looked at his boss. "Thank you so much sir! I'll get right on it!" He said before turning around to do as requested. Shutting the door softly and leaving Frank in silence.   
  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
  
After a long day at work Frank decided to go for a drive, soft music playing as he went to a small secluded park to blow off some steam. As he walked towards the lake he couldn't help but notice a person sitting on the bench where he usually sat, a flower crown laying on there chin length hair. He let out a frustrated sigh before turning around, not wanting to converse with the person who he would be forced to sit by, preferring to be secluded.   
  
"F-Frankie!" He heard a high pitched voice ring out, recognizing it from the other day. Turning around he saw the boy looking over the back of the bench at him, hands fiddling with what he could only guess to be another flower crown in the middle of being woven.   
  
"Frankie! It's me! Come sit down!" He rolled his eyes slightly, planning to turn back around and walk back to his car, but found himself walking towards the boy who giggled as he turning back around on the bench and continued to fumble with the flowers in his hand. Frank sat next to him as he hummed. 

"I didn't think I would see you again Frankie, im glad I came to the park today." Gerard said as he smiled.  
  
"It's Frank."   
  
"What?"  
  
"My name, it's Frank. Not Frankie."  
  
The reaction the suited man got was not the one he expected. Gerard laughing, bringing his hand to his mouth and shaking his head slightly, hair bouncing and flower crown tilting before bringing his hand back to his lap to continue working on his flower crown.   
  
"I know that silly Frankie!"   
  
"Then why do you continue to use the wrong name?" Frank asked, slightly agitated.  
  
"Because we are friends and friends give eachother nicknames!" Gerard stated with a small smile, leaving Frank slightly shocked. Friends. "I don't have friends." Said Frank simply, getting up as he turned away from the boy, who's previous happy expression was replaced with one of shock.   
  
"F-frankie??" Frank froze at the sadness and softness in the other boys voice. Looking back at the boy he saw the red heads eyes fill with tears and his lip curl in. Oh no.  
  
Something overtook the older man and he immediately went back to the boy, pulling him into his lap. Gerard sat sideways on his knees, head dipping down slightly as he shook with small sobs. Picking at the fabric of his soft white cardigan, the completed flower crown he was working on resting in his lap. Frank wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his chest, bouncing him slightly as he rubbed his hair, thumbs wiping away the boys tears.   
  
"Hey, hey there I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I was just shocked okay? Please stop crying." Frank didn't know where any of this was coming from, but the boys crying made this feeling come over him, this sinking feeling in his stomach and this need to comfort him. Never had this happened before. He had made plenty of people cry, employees, baristas, but never had he felt like this after. Seeing Gerard cry like this was not something he wanted to experience again.   
  
"Do- does that mean we- we are friends Frankie?" The boy stuttered out, looking at the man holding him for the first time since he began to cry, his wide eyes and swollen lips slightly damp from the tears.   
  
Frank thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes Gee, we are friends." He said as he tucked some of the boys hair behind his ear. Gerards face broke into a wide smile ad he looked up at Frank, giggling. Frank smiled back aswell, letting out a small chuckle, partially because of the boy infront of him and also at disbelief towards himself.  
  
"You called me Gee, that's a nickname!"  
  
"Yes, yes it is little one." Frank replied, closing his eyes and sighing. He then felt a shift from the boy in his lap and a small weight on his head. Opening his eyes with his eyebrows furrow ingredients in confusion, he reached up to feel soft flowers. He looked down at Gee and chuckled again, the boy looking back with an odd look. "What is it?" Frank questioned.  
  
"Pretty." The boy simply stated, looking at Frank.  
  
Pretty, there is that word again. Frank was about to respond when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, soft hair against his neck. He was slightly surpirsed before he started hugging back, resting his cheek on the top of the boys head. For the first time in Frank's life, he could say he actually enjoyed the contact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guyss! Chapter is up! Tell me if you spot any mistakes as it was late as I wrote this! Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter Three: Rain Drops and Fondness

The day with Gerard had ended bittersweet. The February rain had started and they both found themselves running for cover. Frank smiled slightly thinking of the memory of Gerard laughing with his swollen lips and raindrop speckled eyelashes. "Frankie! It's raining!" The boy giggled as he held his hand out, feeling the cold rain in his palm.

"Doll, we should get home soon. Don't want to catch a cold, now do we?" Frank questioned as he stood up, preparing himself for the drive. "Which one of these cars is yours?" He continued, looking around questioningly. Oddly he expected the boys car to stand out in the parking lot. Maybe a cute little car to match the boys personality, something resembling a Google car maybe, he thought with a smile as he looked back at the boy infront of him, who was looking at the ground and blushing slightly. He seemed to be playing with his feet and watching the pavement darken as the water made contact. "N-none of them are mine, I walked here." The boy said, slightly embarrssed. "I live close by." He continued as he looked up at Frank.

Frank looked at the boy as he watched him shiver slightly from the cold rain. There was no way he was letting him walk home in this weather. "You're coming with me then, I'm not letting you walk home in this." He stated rather sternly. It was the same voice he used in the office, a no questions asked type of tone.

Gerard looked up at him quickly with wide eyes, a drip of water falling from his flower crown into his hair. "N-no! Frankie you don't have to-" "No?" Frank interrupted him. "It wasn't a choice little one." He said looking down at him, an eyebrow raised.

Gerard gaped slightly before opening his mouth, then quickly shut it seeing the look on the other mans face. He looked down and blushed, "yes sir." He said softly.

Frank reached a hand up before patting the boys head softly. "Good boy." He said in a softer tone. Gerard smiled lightly at the praise as Frank led him to his car.

Gerard looked down at his light colored skirt, he felt a bit bad for getting Frank's seats wet and embarrssed that he had to have the other man drive him home. Frank opened the driver side door and sat down, grabbing his keys and starting the car as Gerard still refused to look up. "Hey." He said as he looked at the other boy. Gerard jumped slightly in surprise before looking over. "Y-yes?" He stated with a small shiver. "I don't mind driving you home, and it was my offer. So stop thinking about it okay?" Gerard looked at him and then down again, "Okay." He said softly, a smile forming.

"Now, where do you live?" Frank asked as he pulled out of the parking spot, looking over his shoulder. Gerard was slow to respond, as he was a bit busy watching the other mans shirt tighten against his body as he turned, the rain making the light color of his shirt see through as it stuck to his chest, his tattoos becoming visible. "O-oh. I'll give you directions." He said finally, still looking at the other mans chest.

Frank smirked as he saw the red headed boy staring. "Take a picture, it will last longer." He said with a low chuckle. Gerard straightened up with a dark blush forming, quickly looking towards the road infront of them. Frank cooed slightly at the reaction, surprised at how cute he found it. He never found people 'cute' before. But there was something about Gerard and how innocent he was that made him seem adorable. Frank laughed before looking at the road, stealing glances at the pouting boy beside him as he drove in the way the red head directed.

They soon pulled up to Gerards apartment. It was small but fitting for the boy. The neighborhood wasn't the best of places, but the apartment itself seemed to be in okay shape. The place was painted earthy neutral colors, something a bit surprising seeing the boys appearance. Frank couldn't help the spike of jealousy as he looked at it though. The apartment was big enough to decently house two people. And if this boy was in college, and not living with his parents, there had to be two people paying the bills. Unless Gerard was getting money another way. Frank shifted as he heard the boy unbuckle himself from the car, turning to Frank with a quick goodbye and thanks. Frank kept the doors locked though, even as the boy jiggled the handle.

"F-frankie?" He questioned, a bit worried.

Frank sighed as he took off his jacket. "I'm not letting you walk to the door dressed like that. It's cold and you are already freezing." He gestured for the boy to turn so that he could drape his jacket over his shoulders.

"No! Frankie you have already done so much for me, I'm not taking your jacket."

Frank gave him the same look he did at the park, but this time the boy didn't budge, only shrinked slightly. "Gerard." Frank tried, seriousness lacing his tone. Gerard crossed his arms tightly "No." He said with a pout. "Fine then, boys who refuse to get warmed up don't get cold treats or cuddles." Frank said as he leaned back in his seat. Gerard piped up slightly at the mention of treats. "W-what?" He asked. "You heard me. Little boys who are sick can't eat ice cream or be cuddled. They go to the doctors and get big scary shots instead." Gerards eyes widened quickly as he reached out to take the jacket.

"No!! I'm sorry I'll warm up!" Gerard said as he squirmed, looking pleadingly at Frank.

Frank chuckled softly as he put the jacket on the other boy, watching as he snuggled up in it. It was a big large for him, but that just made the sight cuter. "There you go, Gee." He laughed.

"Thank you, for the ride and the jacket, Frankie." Gee smiled hugging Frank from across the car, leaning over so only the side of his head touched Franks damp chest. "It was my pleasure, doll." Frank said as he rubbed the boys back.

After watching Gee get into his house, Frank drove home. He only noticed the flower crown that still lay on his head as he got ready for bed. _That_ must have been why his staff was giving him weird looks as he walked in. He smiled softly as he took the carefully crafted flower crown off his head. He sat on his bed and ran his fingers across the soft flowers, before setting it down on his night stand.

Frank had a soft spot for the boy. If he were any other person he would have left that park, let him cry, walk home in the rain, catch a cold. But not Gee. Something about the red head just made him want was was best for him. Frank knew that sooner or later he would get annoyed with him. Maybe now he was just amused by him and his innocence. But undeniably, he had a fondness for Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry my little macaroni bites I've been sick. Expect more regular updates now,, maybe. Thanks for reading though!! Tell me if I made a mistake or if you just want to say something about the story!! Have a great day and remember to drink water my loves.


	5. Chapter Four: It's Mikey, sir.

"So! Here is everything you need, and if you have any problems feel free to call me, okay?"

"Yes Patrick, thank you." Mikey said adjusting the glasses on his face as he smiled at the nice blonde infront of him. "Have a good vacation, and tell Pete I said hi."

"Of course! Thank you so much for taking over for me!" Patrick said gratefully, hands clasped infront of him.

"It is no problem, I could use some time away from home anyway. I love Gee, but he made a new friend recently and all he does is talk about him. If I hear the word 'Frankie!' one more time I think I might go insane." Mikey chuckled.

Patrick laughed before shaking his head slightly, "Well at least he is making friends. It's funny because the boss is actually named Frank. Though no one calls him that. He is pretty, how do I put this... not friendly." The boy chuckled almost nervously.

"Mm, don't know if I'm excited to meet him."

The day went on blandly, Mikey spent his time filing and taking calls. The same beeping noise and sound of calls went through the office. The constant quiet noises continued until the small beeper beside Mikey went off, signalling him that his new boss was in need of his assistance.

Mikey sighed slightly as he stood, straightening himself out and tidying up his hair. He somewhat hoped that he wouldn't have to face the guy who was his boss for the time being, hearing stories from Patrick of crying employees and being yelled at seemed like something he didn't wanna experience first hand.

Turning on his heel he walked quickly to the dark wooden door behind him. As much as he didn't wanna meet this guy, keeping him waiting seemed like an even worse thing to do. He knocked twice before hearing a deep grunt of "Come in." from the other side of the door. Turning the handle he walked inside.

Frank sat leaning forward in his chair, a slightly annoyed look edging his features. His tattooed fingers were interlocked infront of him, elbows planted firmly on the dark wood desk. 

"Michael, I need you to run out and get-"

"Mikey."

"Excuse me?" Frank growled, extremely annoyed at the fact a fill in had interrupted him.

Mikey was filled with instant regret. He hadn't meant to interrupt his new boss, but years of public school and having to correct teachers on his name had made the correction almost a reflex. "I'm sorry sir, go on."

"No. I want to know just what was so important that you had to interrupt me for it." Frank said, standing up from his chair and coming around the desk.

Mikey didn't know how someone so short could be so oddly intimidating. He stuttered slightly as he prepared himself to be yelled at.

"When I ask you something I expect a response." The shorter man growled, crossing his arms as his eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry sir," Mikey stumbled, "it is just that you called me Michael. It's Mikey." He finished, feeling quite embarrssed over the fact that he had interrupted his boss over something so trivial. He couldn't make eye contact with the man in the now silent room, expecting to look up to see eyes full of rage. What he didn't expect was the low chuckle that he heard from infront of him.

Mikey looked up quickly at the sound, only to be met with dark angry eyes. Frank was definitely ticked off, angered to the point of humor. The days stress had piled up and he now had the perfect opportunity to take it out on someone. He stepped forward, still holding eye contact with Mikey, who looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, when the door suddenly opened.

"Mikey! There you are!" Gee giggled as he skipped into the room, oblivious to the hard tenson between the two suited men. Frank's head jerked to look at the boy who barged in, but didn't say anything as Mikey quickly turned to his brother. "Gerard! What are you doing here!" He whisper yelled angerly, looking between the red head and his slightly shocked but still angry boss.

"I brought you lunch, silly! I made it special for your first day of work, it's all your favorites!" Gerard kicked his feet happily, still not noticing the other man in the room.

"Gerard, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Mikey said, jerking his head to his boss.

Gerards eyes widened at the sight of his friend. His face then broke into a large grin, "Frankie!!" He said, almost running as he hugged the man.

Frank was extremely surprised at the way his anger faded as he saw the boys happy face. He did that. Frank didn't know he could do that to someone. Never had he been the one to make someone look that happy. It felt, kinda good? Usually when someone saw him, especially when he was mad, they would get as far as possible and look away. Gee seemed to do the complete opposite.

Frank stood awkwardly as the happy red head wrapped his soft arms around his waist, hunched slightly so he could press the side of his face against Frank's chest and neck, a happy breath leaving his nose as he smiled and closed his eyes. The tattooed man let a small lopsided smile take over his face at the sight, breathing in the scent of the boys strawberry shampoo. He hesitantly lifted one hand, then patted the boys head twice. The boy looked up after the hand left, chin resting against Frank's chest as he gave the man a large smile, and released him.

Frank chuckled and shook his head at the boy. Hearing him babble about how he was happy to see him.

"Frankie! I'm so glad you are here because I was making Mikey's lunch and then I thought about you so I made one for you and then another for me and thought that maybe we all could eat lunch together! I didn't know if I would see you but I hoped that I would. Mikey told me this is where he would be but it took me awhile to find him, the receptionist said he would be at that desk but he wasn't so I came in here. Frankie I didn't know you knew Mikey!" Gerard continued to ramble excitedly, looking between Mikey and Frank.

Frank was snapped out of his trance at the mention of the other man in the room. That odd jealousy crept back into him, up his spine and spreading through his body. He was angry that Gerard was making some random guy that wasn't him lunches, before realization hit him. Mikey. The name was familiar. Gerards _brother_ Mikey.

That thought didn't stop Frank from turning back to Mikey with narrowed eyes. Mikey stood shocked at the scene that had unfolded infront of him. _This_ was Frankie? The Frankie that Gerard couldn't stop talking about? The Frankie that made the red head so happy? How did his boss go from almost ripping his head off to softly smiling so quickly? The man he had heard horror stories about was the one making his brother smile.

All those thoughts were stopped as he saw Frank's angry gaze again, this time much softer.

"F-frankie?" Gee softly stuttered, voice full of fear, sadness, and confusion as he watched his new friend glare meanly at his brother.

Frank let his eyes wander to Gerard, seeing his sad eyes looking at him through those long eyelashes, he decided to let it go. He sighed before shaking his head, then smiling slightly as he looked at Gee.

"Now, Little one, I believe you said something about lunch?"

Mikey stood shocked at his bosses soft tone with his brother, and the effect Gerard had on the man. Frank practically ignored him as he watched that same wide happy grin fill Gee's features, his eyes sparkling as he giggled.

It was a sight Frank definitely wanted to see more of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii it's late so tell me if I made any mistakes or if something is hard to understand, okay? Also feel free to tell me what you think of the fic so far, it is my first so some feedback would be nice, but hey whatever floats your boat my macaroni bites. Remember to drink water and eat!!


	6. Chapter Five: Juice Boxes And Pouting

The lunch with Gerard, Frank, and Mikey went smoother than expected.

Frank had barely talked, only letting out soft hums and nodding, as Gerard talked animatedly. The lunch Gee had made was better than expected, he even remembered that Frank was vegetarian. Frank didn't even mind as he ate the childish lunch, not even flinching as he drank from the Disney Princess themed juice box.

Mikey on the other hand was a bit of a nervous wreck, well, at least until he saw the stocky tattooed covered man in a finely tailored suit fiddle with the pink juice box straw. The lunch looked quite out of place in his large calloused hands but the man kept telling Gerard what an amazing chef he was.

How. How was this the man that makes workers cower in fear. The man holding the kitten shaped crackers was the man who people feared. Mikey was blown away. He never thought anyone would be this nice to Gerard.

You see, Gerard loves people; they just don't take to kindly to him.

Strangers find him to be too childish, annoying, clingy. Frank seemed different.

As the day continued Mikey dreaded the thought of his brother getting yelled at, but all he heard from the office Frank let the boy stay in was silence and giggles, along with soft sounding words that were muffled through the door. The boss who he thought was going to rip his head off had disappeared, replaced with 'Frankie'.

Frank on the other hand was actually enjoying the boys company. It felt a bit odd, as ge was used to being alone, but the boy made him smile. Gerard lit up the usually dark office, and Frank didn't even seem to mind when the boy came over and sticked a sparkly sticker that he found in his bag directly onto Frank's suit pocket. Frank just looked down at the sticker, then up at Gee's smiling face. He couldn't be mad at a face like _that_. He just chuckled and pulled the boy into his lap, continuing to work.

The boy had taken a coloring book and crayons from his backpack and started to color silently. Frank couldn't help but think of what a good boy Gerard was letting him work, only disturbing him to show him the pretty pictures he had colored. Frank was actually impressed, he didn't know someone could shade so well with crayons. He took the pictures from the boy and hung them up on the wall, and when he saw Gerards face after he did that, he silently decided to do it a lot more. Gerard just looked so happy. Frank couldn't help but ruffle his hair and pull Gerard back into his lap when he sat down.

Things were going smoothy, until Frank told Gerard he had to go to a buisness meeting, one that would take maybe an hour or two. Gerard wasn't having any of it.

"Frankie! You can't leave me all alone in here." Gee pouted.

"Hun, it's not my choice, I have to go to this meeting." The other man sighed out, crouching down by where Gerard was sitting on the floor. Gee had simply crossed his arms and pouted, shifting away from him so all that faced the man was his back.

"Gerard don't be like that." Frank had said almost sternly, but more exhausted. This had been going on for almost 10 minutes, if he didn't leave soon he would be late to the meeting. When he got no response from the pouting boy, he walked around infront of him and tilted his head up so they were looking into eachothers eyes. Gerard's stubborn but sad stare was met by stern eyes. "Gerard. This is not how we behave. You have Mikey, you won't be alone."

The pout faded from Gerard's face slightly, his eyes looking sadder and wider. "But, I'll miss you Frankie." He said sadly. Frank softened slightly at that. "Can't I go to the meeting with you?" Gee asked with pleading eyes.

The other man was about to reply with a no, before he stopped, the boy was giving him the most adorable sad puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Frank looked at him, gaping slightly, before getting up off the ground. He towered over the boy who was looking at him with the same face.

"Fine. But throughout the whole meeting you have to be a good boy. I expect you to sit on my lap and be quiet, you can play on my phone if you want or maybe color. If you are a good boy we can go out for ice cream later" Gerards face lit up. "-but, if you are a bad boy, you are going to be bent over knee and spanked on your bare bum, understand?" He said as he adjusted his suit.

Gerard blushed hard but stood up and hugged Frank, "Yes! Thank you Frankie I'll be the goodest boy ever! I'll draw you a super pretty picture too!!" Gerard pulled back and skipped from foot to foot excitedly. Frank chuckled and began to gather all the files and work stuff he needed, but also went and picked up Gee's bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Gerard jumped happily and excitedly as Frank slipped on his sunglasses, turning to him with a small smile.

"Calm down, you can't be distracting when we walk in." Frank walked over and handed the boy a juice box from his pink little backpack. The red head nodded his head quickly and started to drink the juice as he smiled.

The man started to walk towards the door, signalling Gee to follow.

Mikey turned around in his chair as he heard the door behind him swing open. His temporary boss walked out, followed by his happy looking brother. Frank turned to close the door, and Mikey got a good look at the pale pink bag he was holding, it contrasting almost cutely with the all black suit he had on.

"Mikey! I'm going to a meeting with Frankie." His brother said giggling. Frank simply took out his phone and replied to a few messages, before taking Gee's hand and leading him away.

Mikey didn't think this day could get any weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So sorry about the delay this was supposed to be out sooner but I ended up getting pretty sick. Please tell me what you think of the story so far!! Remember to drink water too!


	7. Chapter Six: Meetings and Feelings

The meeting was going better than expected. No one seemed to mind Gee too much. They all looked to find the boy kind of cute, but only spared him a glance and a smile before getting back to the topic at hand.

Gerard sat on Franks lap happily as he drank juice and colored. Franks phone was near by just incase he got bored and wanted to play a few games. The man had even trusted him with his phones password.

Gee looked up at Frank and stopped coloring to show the man his picture, getting a tiny bit pouty when Frank didn't look at it immediately, but one stern look from Frank and a raised eyebrow ended the bratty behavior almost immediately.

The buisness man smiled when he saw Gees picture, and lightly pet his hair as his workers discussed.

All the boring buisness talk was getting to Gee. So many big words and stuff about stocks and other things. It just sounded so monotone and gray. He picked up one of Franks hands and cuddled up against the mans broad chest.

Gee traced the tattoos before hugging the hand he held against his chest, tightly tucking it by his neck. He pressed it up to his soft pale cheek and wiggled as he got comfy in the mans lap. Slowly he began to lay small kisses on the mans skin as his eyelids drooped.

Frank looked down and felt his heart swell at the small boys act. Almost completely forgetting about the stress of running a company as he held the boy. He began to hear soft little high pitched snores come from the sleeping red head. Frank let out a low chuckle and went about the rest of the meeting smoothy. Only getting mad when someone dared to raise their voice around his sleeping angel, whos eyebrows knitted together in his sleep as he somehow cuddled closer the Frank.

The employee in question had been quickly chastised and sat in shame at Franks scolding.

As the meeting came to an end and employees shuffled out of the room, Frank looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. His heart was almost exploding with how much admiration he felt. Gee was such a good boy. Frank thought he deserved more than the promised ice cream. Gee deserved the world in the buisness mans eyes.

As the two were left alone Frank let himself relax, laying his cheek against the tufts of red hair and closing his eyes. He chose to not be confused or mad at his feelings of affection for the boy. He was making him so happy it didn't matter. How could he have ever even threatened to punish Gee was mystery in his mind. Frank never wanted to see this boy anything but happy.

Frank then spotted his cell phone sitting by Gees coloring book, and got an idea. Carefully, he picked his phone up. Unlocking it and making sure flash and sound were both off, he silently began to take photos of the boy in his arms. Gerards soft face cuddling into Franks darker, rougher hand. Frank admired the photos before pocketing the phone, carressing Gees hair and cheeks.

Deciding that they couldn't spend all night here, Frank got up, craddling Gerard in his arms. It took a bit more time than he thought, seeing as Gee had an iron grip on his hand. But after releasing himself, he carefully placed the boy down in his large buisness chair and packed everything up, slinging the bags over his shoulder as he went back over to Gerard.

Gee was sucking his thumb.

And it was adorable.

And Frank couldn't resist taking his phone out to capture the boy more. The whole time Frank wore a very uncharacteristically large, goofy smile. Laughing as he looked at the pictures before tucking his phone away for a second time.

Sticking his arms under Gees neck and knees, Frank pulled him against his chest bridal style.

_Beautiful_

Frank couldn't stop the thought as he looked down at the boy once again, cooing.

The stocky man slowly and quietly made his way out of the room and back to his office. Passing a few interviews who he quickly ignored and glared at. Mikey also unfortunately was at the end of one of those glares when he too loudly greeted him, distriburbing but thankfully not waking the sleeping figure in his arms.

Mikey for one, thought his day couldn't get any bit weirder as he opened the door for his new boss who was also caring for his baby brother.

Frank softly pet the boys hair once again as he sat down at his desk. He didn't want to set the boy down on the couch, opting for keeping him in his lap after he got the two situated.

After an hour or so, Frank felt the boy in his lap shift. He looked down to see his eyes opening and closing a bit slowly. He smiled down at the boy and cupped his face, tucking a tuft of hair behind his ear.

Gerard began to giggle and smile as he made sleepy eye contact with the man who was caring for him.

Frank felt his heart just melt, before he heard the word that fell from the boys mouth.

"Daddy" Gerard had sleepily sighed, turning and cuddling back into his chest, slowly waking up.

Daddy

_Daddy_

Gee had just called him Daddy.

He wanted to be grossed out, or scared. Or mad or _something._

But he just couldn't. As soon as he heard the word slip from the half asleep boys mouth he knew he didn't want the boy to call him anything else.

"Yes Prince, Daddy is here." He heard himself say, softly rubbing Gerards back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the delay, school just ended and finals were terrible. New update tho!! Thanks for sticking around friends


	8. Chapter Seven: What Did You Just Call Me?

Gerard cuddled into the man, wrapping his arms around his torso and letting out a satisfied sigh. The two stayed like this for a little, Frank rubbing Gee's back as Gee kissed his chest softly.

The moment was then interupted when Gersrd froze, eyes widening and bursting up.

"What's wrong, angel?" Frank asked with his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Gerard began letting out tiny babbles as he tried to explain himself. "I'm so sorry!" he breathed out panicking. "I didn't mean to call you that. I promise you don't have to see me ever again if you don't want to." He blushed hard as he anxiously ranted and looked down at his hands, eyes full of tears, before realizing he was still in Franks lap.

He tried to get up but the mans strong tattooed arms kept him in place. He looked up at Frank and opened his mouth to speak again when he was cut off by the a pair of lips pressing against his. The arms around him loosened as to give him a way to get out if he wanted, but he just leaned closer with his eyes closed, deepening the kiss.

After a bit they pulled away for air. "Frankie?" Gerard asked as he looked up at the man. He wasn't ready for Frank's soft face to quickly change to a hard stare.

"What did you just call me?" Frank asked with a stern look on his face.

Gee sat staring into Franks eyes, blush deep on his face and eyes shining. "I-I don-t kn-ow." He stuttered out.

"What did you call me just now, little boy?"

"I, I called you F-Frankie" He stumbled as he looked away.

"And is that how you should refer to your Daddy?" Frank questioned as his hand moved under the boys chin, lifting his head and forcing him to make eye contact.

Gerard eyes widened slightly and a light pink dusted his soft cheeks. "No"

"No, what?"

"No, D-daddy." He whimpered out unsurely.

Frank smiled and tucked a strand of Gee's hair behind his ear. "Good boy," he praised with a large grin. "Now, I believe my good boy was promised ice cream?"

Gerard's face quickly changed to a large smile and he giggled and kicked his feet, nodding excitedly. The action made Frank let out a small chuckle. "Come on, get your stuff and let's say goodbye to Michael." He said as he patted Gerards thigh

"It's Mikey." Gee said with a smile.

"Yes, let's say goodbye to Mikey." He said as he ruffled the boys hair.

It didn't take long for the two to gather their things and get going. Gerard was so excited he merely waved to Mikey before Frank told him to say bye properly. Mikey was still shocked when Gerard ran to hug him before bolting to grab Franks hand and practically sprint to the mans car.

Frank was happy to see Gerard so excited, but was even happier to spend time with the boy. He found himself, _lonely_ , when he wasn't with him. And lonely was an emotion Frank never thought he would feel. He missed the boys smiles and touches and laughs. He missed the way he would hesitantly lay soft kisses on him and cuddle. He missed _Gerard._

There was no time to dwell on his thoughts as he got in the car and drove off to the ice cream shop with Gee, first buckling up the red head and watching adoringly as he bounced up and down in his seat. The boy was practically shaking with excitement.

Gerard was so happy that he was a good boy and Frank felt that he was good enough for a reward. He loved ice cream but the fact that the other man thought he was deserving of it made him even happier. Gerard didn't get to have ice cream often, so it and along with the praise he was getting had him practically exploding with happiness.

"Frankie! Whats your favorite kind of ice cream?" The boy asked suddenly.

Frank simply didn't answer as he sent a gentle but stern look the boys way, not wanting to upset him.

Gee was confused for a second before giggling. "M sorry, What's your favorite ice cream flavor, Daddy?"

Frank smiled broadly at the name. "I like coffee ice cream, what about you, Prince?"

Gerard giggled and kicked his feet at the name, then thought for a moment before happily answering, "Pistachio!"

They then discussed ice cream flavors as they drove along the not too crowded highway. Almost upset when they reached their destination and the conversation had to pause. Gerard was quickly distracted as they went and ordered, Frank giving Gerard a warning glance when the red head pulled out his own pink wallet, and was about to argue about paying.

The two sat and enjoyed their ice cream as they talked. Soon it began to get dark, and not wanting to end the night early, Frank asked is Gee would like to spend the night at his place. Gerard's face lit up as he quickly took out his phone to text Mikey, happily accepting the tattooed mans offer. The red head was jumping in excitement and skipped his way to the car when they were ready to go, grabbing onto Frank's hand. The man himself let out small chuckles when he told the boy to slow down, and saw a cute little face look back at him, still smiling.

He just couldn't help but think of how perfect the boy truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay whoops. I've been busy with art and trying to get through the writers block im having with Picture It, Picture Us! Thanks again for reading and ill see you guys at the next update ;)


	9. Chapter Eight: Strawberry Dreams And Porcelain Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of up updating with this and my other fics, ive been working on school stuff and ideas for more stories that should come out soon, so keep your eyes out for that. Im going to try being more consistent for you guys too! Thanks for putting up with me, you all deserve a macaroni cup. Now on to the chapter

He never thought that going to bed could be this enjoyable. Usually Frank had the same routine of getting ready and just laying down, but now he had the extra, but not unwelcomed step of getting Gerard tucked in.

He was in the middle of showing him the guest room when he turned to see Gerard blushing, still standing in his day clothes.

"-oh, you probably need some pajamas. I can send someone out to get you some or you can have some of my extra ones?" Frank said in a more questioning tone. He had never done this sort of thing before.

Gerard started fiddling with his hands before stepping towards the other man in the room, head cast down in shame as he lifted a soft porcelain hand to tug at the end of Franks work shirt.

"What?" Frank snapped, not meaning for it to come out so harsh.

The red headed boy backed down a little, before looking at Frank through his eyelashes, tugging in the mans shirt again. "Can I?" He mumbled slightly, practically in a whisper.

"What? My shirt?" Frank asked, looking back into the boys eyes.

Gerard nodded in response before shuffling in place, "please? It's s-soft and smells l-like y-ou." He replied, covering his face with his hands as he said the last part.

Frank cooed in response before bringing his hands up to grab Gerards wrist, drawing them away from his face and holding them in one hand, the other slipping under the boys chin to make him look into his eyes. "You want to wear Daddy's shirt?" He asked, voice low and kind.

Gerard kept eye contact as he nodded slowly, making a small noise of affirmation.

"Words, boy." Frank said sternly, making the boy softly whimper.

"Yes, Daddy." He answered quietly.

Frank then smiled widely, letting go of Gerards wrists to ruffle the boys hair. He then moved his tattooed hands to remove his blazer and unbutton his shirt, only noticing Gerard staring once he was on the last two buttons. He made eye contact and smirked at the red head, who immediately blushed and looked away.

After Gerard shuffled into the bathroom with Franks shirt in hand, the man couldn't help but feel slightly impatient waiting for the boy to return. He felt calmer when he was around, now that he was gone the stress of the work day slowly started crashing down on him.

His sudden unhappy thoughts were interupted when the bathroom door hesitantly slipped open, revealing Gerard who was slightly pink, clad only in Franks work shirt and his own socks, pile of folded day clothes in his hands. The work shirt just covered the boys bum, and the sleeves enveloped the boys hands completely.

Franks thoughts were stopped and all replaced with how utterly adorable the boy looked, but from the back of his mind the word 'mine' kept resonating. Gerard was anything but an object but Frank couldn't help the protective and territorial feeling that came over him looking at the boy clad in his shirt. He loved Gerards skirts and sweaters but decided he definitely wanted to see this outfit more often.

"F-frankie?" The boy stumbled as he rubbed his sock clad feet together softly, looking at the man infront in him.

"Sorry," Frank replied after a second, realizing how silly he probably looked shirtless in the middle of the room just staring.

He then realized he was still shirtless. Whoops.

That could be taken care of later, he decided as he went over to the bed, pulling back the covers. "Come on, its way past your bed time little one." He said patting the bed.

Gerard shuffled over, placing his clothes on the nightstand and laying down when Frank looked at him with a raised brow, but the boy started giggling when he jumped on the bed and it started to rock slightly, bouncing him a bit. The act made Frank chuckle as he covered the boy and tucked him in, bringing his hand to the red hair that had fallen over his face, proceeding to smooth the hair back and place a kiss on Gees now exposed forehead. "My rooms across the hall if you need anything, goodnight, angel."

Gerard giggled more in response as he wiggled, now very happy. When Frank got up to leave he let out an involuntary whine sound, making the man turn back to him.

Sadly Franks resting bitch face scared the boy off slightly, making him shrink back and close his eyes.

The older man shrugged it off before turning off the light and softly closing the door, the room now being draped in darkness.

Gerard whimpered again when Frank left, letting out a soft cry when he saw how dark it was.

He hide his face in the blanket slightly, his eyes now darting around the room and then quickly squeezing tight when he heard a soft scratch from outside.

Gee brought his hands up to cover his ears, hiding in the soft blankets even more. The scratching noise continued and he began to hear the soft patter of rain on the bedroom window.

This went on for about an hour and the boy was now softly crying, too scared to get out of bed but even more scared to remain in the room. He remembered placing his phone along with his folded up clothes on to the nightstand, so his hand quickly darted out to grab it, immediately being filled with fear as scary thoughts of made up demons grabbing his exposed wrist entered his mind.

None of that did happen though, so Gerard sighed in relief when he brought his hand and phone back into the safety of the bed. He unlocked the device before cautiously turning on the flashlight. The room didn't seem so scary anymore but he was convinced there was something outside the window.

He decided his best bet was to run out of the room as quick as possible. So in a mental count to three he jumped and swung the door open, then started to softly tiptoe through the door when he was in the safety of the hallway.

His eyes were red and puffy and he sniffled softly as he brought the sleeve of his outfit up to his face, inhaling Franks scent. The musky smell of colonge and body wash comforted him, and he found himself infront of the mans bedroom door. He softly opened it and peeked his head inside, before shuffling over and crawling into the bed. Gerard tried his best to not touch or wake Frank, just lie next to him as he softly smiffled and got over his previous upset emotions.

The plan was quickly broken when the boys movement and noise woke the man, who turned with a sound of confusion, coming face to face with the red head who was hugging himself wide eyed. "Gee?" He said sleepily, voice low and gruff. The boy was scared Frank would be mad so he shuffled and wiggled farther away, some tears escaping his hazel eyes as he whimpered.

"Hey, hey you're okay angel." Frank said as he reached out, opening up his arms for Gee to crawl into.

The boy quickly and gladly accepted the offer, burying his face in the mans now worn out band t-shirt covered chest, arms and legs wrapping around him. Frank in turn hugged Gerard against his body and pet his hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo and vanilla lotion the boy used. Frank laid his cheek on Gerards head, breathing in the scent more and smiling softly to himself.

He gently and quietly asked Gee if he was okay, but only got soft snores in response, making the man chuckle lowly and close his own eyes, falling into strawberry dreams and porcelain skies.


	10. Chapter Nine: Early Mornings And Raspberry Sunrises

Frank never thought waking up could be the best part of a monday, but he has never woken up next to Gerard before.

Cracking an eye open and blinking away strawberry scented dreams, Frank's vision focused on the pale pink skin of Gerards face. The boy had one hand fisted by his own chin and the other clutching onto Franks sleep shirt. Soft snores came from the boys mouth, which was upturned in a slight smile as he slept. Franks arm was draped around the boys waist and the man squeezed the boy tighter, drawing him towards his chest.

He closed his eyes to savor the moment when he suddenly heard small noises coming from the boy in his arms. Looking down he saw how Gerards lips started to hesitantly and sleepily kiss the air as he snuggled into the man almost desperately.

Gee was slowly waking up as he wiggled around trying to get closer to Frank.

"F-frankie" the boy squeaked as his eyes began to open and close, heavily blinking away sleep.

"Daddy is here, Angel" Frank said as he brought a hand up to cup Gerards cheek, thumb caressing the boys temple as Gerard pushed back into his hand. His normally stotic face held a large goofy smile and his eyes were dripping with love for the soft boy in his arms. He could barely resist the urge to pull the boy as close as possible, instead settling for gazing at his pale, sleepy face.

Gerard opened his eyes and smiled up at Frank through his lashes, turning to give his hand small kisses. Frank was practically melting at the red heads cute actions. He held the boys face in both his hands and layed a soft kiss on his forehead, one that made Gerard happily wiggle and laugh, hugging onto Frank more.

They lay content for awhile before Frank insisted that he couldn't let his baby start the day hungry. With the promise of pancakes Gerard slowly rose, getting carried by Frank into a chair in the kitchen. No matter how much the man insisted he could walk Frank wouldn't let him.

As they both started to wake up and the room filled with the scent of breakfast, Gerard felt a blush creep onto his features. The nights and mornings events began to embarrass him. He showed Frank such an unguarded version of himself. All he remembered was how he cried and how close he got to Frank. He was surprised the man didn't hate him now, seeing what a crybaby he was. When that thought entered his mild Gerard started to get scared. What if Frank _did_ hate him? Gerard did his best to block out the terrible thoughts of Frank hating him, because if he did hate him then Gerard didn't want to make him hate him more by crying at his kitched table.

As he kept back tears he prepared himself for Frank most likely kicking him out and never wanting to see him again, because who wanted a needy, clingy, crybaby? Frank deserved better, is what he told himself. What he wasn't prepared for was Frank coming into the room, carrying two plates of pancakes. One was topped with a raspberry and whipped cream smiley face, and the other was plain. Frank smiled at Gerard as he set the smiley pancake in front of the surprised boy, kissing the tip of his nose when he looked up at him, and softly ruffling his hair. He placed the other plate in his own seat, quickly went to the kitchen and returned with two mugs of coffee before finally sitting down.

Gerard was staring in awe the whole time as this was the opposite of what he expected. He wasn't getting kicked out?

"What's wrong, Gee?" Frank asked when he saw the boy in shock. Did he not like pancakes?

"I thought you didn't like me anymore" the boy said with a small whimper, looking down as he twiddled with his thumbs.

Frank's face went to one of shock as he looked at Gerard "What? Of course not, why would you think that?" He said seriously. When Gerard decided not to respond he got up and knelt by the boys chair. "I expect you to answer when I speak to you little one." He said sternly as he he added Gerards chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Just thought you didn't like me after last night and this morning..." He said as he averted his eyes from Frank's hazel ones.

"Gerard," Frank said in a more gentle but stern tone, causing the boy to make eye contact once again "I could never hate you."

"Promise?" Gerard said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Promise." Frank smiled back. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold, little one."

This prompted the boy to look down at the food in front of him and giggle softly as he saw a face smile back at him.

They ate together and talked, Frank telling Gerard he would be bringing him to work with him that day. Gerard felt so floaty in these soft moments with Frank. The ones where he felt they were already living together and married, in love and happy. Waking up next to the man and being brought to work with him. Everything was moving so fast and it made him even happier that he was the only one able to share these moments with the CEO in front of him. No one else got to see this side of Frank. The thought made him so giddy that even talking about all the college work he had to do while at Frank's office made him feel happy.

What he didn't know was how Frank was thinking the same things as they ate together, the thought not leaving his mind until they were already at the office shortly after gettimg Gerards college work from his house.

Maybe monday mornings aren't really that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, not a huge fan of this chapter but I promise the other ones will be better. I ended up getting really sick and also having some pretty bad writers block. I swear I'll update more school just sucks. Love you all!!


	11. Chapter Ten: Vanilla Lotion and Light Colored Clothes

After a bit of desicion making, Frank decided a day in would be the best course of action for his little boy. Gerard was off for the day and Frank decided to work from home so he would be close to his baby. They have been spending some time apart due to work and busy schedules, so it was pretty exciting for both of them.

Mikey came to drop Gee off late the night before, after Gees very persistent begging and Frank's approval. The lanky man wasn't as excited as Gee to be standing on his bosses doorstep, but it was worth it to see his brothers happy face.

The two watched a late night movie before Frank decided his baby would need to be well rested so he wasn't cranky tommorow. Gee was in the brink of whinning when Frank told him he could sleep with him if he was a good boy. It was an empty sort of bait, as Frank would have brought the boy to his room either way, but it got Gee off the couch and practically running to the bedroom for this pajamas.

Now Frank sat in his office finishing up some paper work while Gee slept in his soft pink nightgown back in Frank's bed. The CEO was drumming his leg as he looked down at the papers, working diligently, before he heard the door slowly swing open, and a messy haired figure waddle inside. The sleepy boys hand was clutching onto a lanky stuffed rabbits ear as he dragged himself inside. The bun had become his favourite after Frank had left it on the passenger side seat of his car when picking him up, saying he saw it in the store and thought the boy would enjoy it.

Frank was so invested in his work he just looked up and gave the boy a small smile, before returning to his papers. Gee wasn't just going to accept that and be on his way though, instead he crawled onto the older man's lap, cradling himself against the man's broad chest and nuzzling the man's jaw. Frank sighed softly before putting down his pen and leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Good morning, Angel." He said, the boy in his lap feeling his chest rumble and smelling his coffee stained breath. Gee noted how it smelled like almonds with a hint of mint from his toothpaste.

"Hi, Daddy." The boy replied, hugging his rabbit and cuddling himself deeper into the lose button up Frank had put on. "When do you have to go to work?"

This was the part of the day Frank usually hated most, as having to drop the boy off at his own house always made him sad, and seeing Gees forlorn expression when he told him a time always made him want to take it back. But today, he was excited to share the news that they would be spending the whole day together.

"Hmm, around tomorrow at 7." The man answered proudly.

Gee had a confused look on his face before he broke out into a large smile, giggling and wiggling his legs around in Frank's lap. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

The boy was so happy he just hugged onto Frank tightly, burrowing his head into the man's cheek and neck.

Frank let out a soft chuckle as he squeezed the boy, standing up off his work chair and putting an arm under Gee to support him. He cooed at the surprised squeak the boy let out, gently bouncing him before carefully walking out of the office and into the bedroom. He set Gee down on the bed, the boys bunny still clutched in his hand, before opening the closet and looking for some clothes for the day.

"I thought maybe we could go out for breakfast today, little one, then go out shopping for a bit. How does that sound?" Frank asked over his shoulder as he pulled out a light pink tennis skirt.

"That sounds good, Daddy." Gee answered as he held his bunny against his chest tightly, eyes drooping as he yawned. Frank chuckled slightly at the boys cute acts, before walking over to the bed with an outfit in hand. "Can Daddy dress you, sugar?" He said while he crouched down.

"Mmhm." Gee mumbled, too tired to respond properly.

It usually took a bit of coaching for this, as Gee preferred dressing himself, but today was a lazy day on the boys part, so he simply removed his nightgown and waited for Frank.

Frank slid the skirt up Gerards pale legs, watching as the red head lifted his hips and arched his back to make it easier for the man. Frank let his hands linger after he zipped up the back of the skirt, roaming his hands gently around the boys waist, slipping his tattooed fingers under the top of the skirt and smoothing everything out. After cupping his hands on the boys hips and taking in the scent of vanilla lotion, he moved to put a white shirt on the boy. Gerard lifted his arms high and smoothed out the tees sleeves, watching as Frank began to tuck the shirt into the skirt gently and carefully.

Finally he grabbed one of Gees supple legs and smoothed over it multiple times, grabbing onto his calf and lifting it in the air slightly, before kissing onto his knee. The act made Gee tip back slightly and giggle, before purring as the man infront of him gently massaged his leg. A blush spread across his cheeks as the intimate gestures continued. The CEO slid a light pink ankle sock onto the boys foot before repeating the process with the other leg. He waited a second before looking up at the more awake boy sitting above him, then smiled before standing and kissing his forehead gently.

Gee sat quietly for a moment before Frank ruffled his hair and told him to get his jacket and shoes, as they had to get going soon. The boy got up and Frank sent him off with a pat to his bum, chuckling to himself as he watched the boy blush and run out of the room. He was excited for what he had planned for the boy. The day was gonna be something out of the man's comfort zone, but the impending feeling to make the boy feel special was practically trapping all parts of his brain. He couldn't work without his mind drifting to the scent of vanilla lotion and strawberry colored hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big gap, lots of work recently but I hope to get better at updating ; )


End file.
